A Start of Something New
by Chrysantha Justine Addison
Summary: After the wildcat superstar had convinced the new girl to return to the callbacks will their regained friendship turn into another start of something new? A small one-shot proving to us that we are strong enough to break free and be ourselves.


_A Start of Something New_

A High School Musical Fanfic

By: CandyApple2011

Rated: T

Characters: Troy B. and Gabriella M.

Genre(s): Romance/General

Summary: After the wildcat superstar had convinced the new girl to return to the callbacks will their regained friendship turn into another start of something new?

**From the first time I had seen High School Musical; I have always wanted them to expand more on the balcony scene. (I mean seriously if you watch the movie and see how close they are something is bound to happen). This begins where Troy begins to sing to Gabriella, I know there have been many versions of this but this is my version and how I think it turned out. So I hope you like it, and it would be nice to have some feedback a.k.a REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>The clear, sunny January afternoon was replaced by a dark, indigo colored as stars appeared in the sky, but team star Troy Bolton paid no attention to the nighttime sky and only focused on what was in front of him: his friend (or ex-friend now) Gabriella Montez. Troy knew he was lucky that Gabriella had picked up her phone and was grateful that he actually got the chance to talk to her and apologize. Troy Bolton was afraid, not scared afraid and it wasn't just the type of afraid that he was before a game. It was really a heart pounding, shaky kind of afraid that settled deep in his heart instead of his stomach but he gathered up his bravery sucking in a huge breath and spoke into the receiver.<p>

"Turn around."

_Turn around_, _why would Troy ask her to turn around. _Gabriella repeated in her head, still confused she did just that and – there he was. Troy Bolton was standing on the platform of her balcony right in front of her, outside during the cool January night sky. _Dos mio _she thought, her face paling feeling herself freeze looking into _his_ azure blue eyes, her heart jumped at the sight of him, the boy, the lunkhead basketball man as Taylor called him, the very guy that she was trying to avoid all week, she couldn't face him after what he said, but yet here her was, standing on the balcony.

Troy could immediately read her expression, what are you doing it seemed to ask. Troy asked himself that question what was he doing; never had he climbed somebody's balcony before. But still he stayed put as Gabriella opened the door. He then opened his mouth as he began to sing to her, the song that rang through his head, the night he had met Gabriella knowing what to do.

_This could be the start  
>Of something new<em>

His voice was shaky his body full of nerves, somehow just talking to her on the phone was so much easier than singing to her. Was this a bad idea, he asked himself, part of him said that it wasn't it was just to show him he wasn't afraid of singing of being more that what people expected him to be but he was still nervous, hoping that Gabriella didn't catch his shaky voice.

Gabriella meanwhile was standing still, at that fact that Troy Bolton was on her balcony and actually singing to her. It was impossible she thought she had seen things like this exist in fairytales like Rapunzel she used to read as a kid, or in Romeo and Juliet that she read at times.

_It feels so right  
>To be here with you …. Ooh<em>

Troy looked deep into Gabriella's eyes; they were the most enchanted shade of brown matching her brunette hair. They were filled with tears that seemed to spill and it stung Troy's heart wondering if she was crying because of him or because she was touched. But when her lips curled into a small smile it relieved him just slightly to see that she wasn't angry at him.

_And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<em>

Troy was growing shaky at the end of the song, what would she do after that, would she forgive him for what he said indirectly to her, would she still be hurt, maybe she would slap him in the face for being a stalker, but at least she'd know. In his heart at least he had known that he had tried at least she'd know that he wanted to make a difference in East High, that he wanted to sing proving that people didn't have to stick to the status quo, and maybe he hoped that Gabriella would know that he felt something between them, something that he had been feeling lately.

Troy couldn't decipher the feeling he had inside of him; he couldn't tell what was wrong with him deep in his heart he felt it rising, jumping even at the sight of her. Troy didn't know what it was or put a finger to it, until now, he then realized that he was developing feelings for her. He looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful brunette eyes that matched the color of her long hair. There was something about her, something special, something different from the girls at East High To Troy, Gabriella was not just a girl, he was someone special, Gabriella didn't see him as the team captain, or how the entire school, but she saw him as Troy Bolton, a boy, a guy, an ordinary sixteen year old boy, nothing else but that, and he was falling in love with her. Sure East High would be shocked that Troy Bolton had fallen for the new girl, the braniacs, but he didn't care not anymore, he would never let the pressure get to him, not his dad's or his friends, they didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was him and Gabriella and that they were at least friends again.

_The start of something new  
><em>

Gabriella smiled, hoping to keep the tears from falling; she didn't want to cry in front of Troy. Was this a dream? It sure didn't feel that way to her, inside her heart was beating wildly at the sight of him, growing rapid at his singing voice, his face showing sincerity and remorse for what he had done, Gabriella searched his eyes, she still found it shocking that he was so determined to talk to her, despite how she had successfully avoided him at school. He thoughts kept thinking reminding her of how she had opened up to him being really honest to him, and how she had never been so close to a boy before, and how Troy had hurt her telling his teammates that Gabriella meant nothing to him and neither did the callbacks. But somehow she couldn't feel angry at him, not anymore, she couldn't run from him. Reading his face, she had seen the equal hurt and sadness in his eyes practically begging her to forgive him. Gabriella watched Troy as he held up the callbacks sheet titled "Breaking Free" by Kelsi Neilson the same sheet she had returned to him the day she gave up the callbacks.

To Troy, it felt weightless in his hand, like he was holding nothing but air, he looked at Gabriella, suddenly feeling awkward as he hesitated; he really wanted to make a difference, to show that there was more than what people labeled them to be. But he couldn't do it without her, he needed her. He looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful brunette eyes that matched the color of her long hair. There was something about her, something special, and something different from the girls at East High He looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful brunette eyes that matched the color of her long hair. There was something about her, something special, something different from the girls at East High

"It's a pair's audition," he reminded her, doing his best not to shake.

Gabriella looked at Troy, her eyes still wet, touched that he would do that, she never met a guy like Troy a boy who would have the bravery and courage to actually climb up her balcony and sing to her. Gabriella nodded her head, her decision made, coming closer to him, while Troy was beyond scared at what she would do, she carefully gave him a small upwards curve of her lips making the insides of Troy gush at her beautiful smile and carefully took the sheet from his hands. From that action, Troy knew he was forgiven and she was in, and the tension between them was broken, right back to where they had started, Troy exhaled smiling to himself. He looked back at Gabriella still with a beautiful smile on her face. He came to where she was standing, possibly even closer to her grinning. Gabriella was mesmerized by Troy's pearly whites, flashing at her.

"Wait," Gabriella asked looking around looking once again confused "how _did_ you get up here?" Gabriella asked.

"I climbed up that tree," Troy casually said pointing to the tree perched next to her balcony.

Gabriella looked at him with a worried look, hoping that he didn't hurt himself on those branches. Troy read her fearful expression and added "don't worry I've done stuff like this before." Watching as Gabriella relaxed her shoulders as the both directed their focus away from each other and into the nighttime sky. The stars made a portrait in the nighttime sky, as it towered over the small buildings from afar. Deep in Gabriella's backyard Troy could see fireflies glowing, appearing as little green dots. And next to the stars was a bright crescent moon that made everything more beautiful. Troy looked at the nighttime scenery in awe.

"This is beautiful." Troy said breathtakingly.

"Yeah it is," Gabriella agreed "It's what I love most about this house."

Troy smiled at her now facing her "I'm glad you moved here."

Gabriella smiled, agreeing with him, "So am I," Gabriella stretched her arms on the rail, exhaling deeply "here I can be so free, that I can prove that I am more than just the freaky math girl."

As she spoke freely Troy noticed a giant gust of wind which lifted Gabriella's hair. It was wrapped in a ponytail but flowed freely in the breeze; Troy was hypnotized in her hair watching it flow free in the wind surprised at how long it was. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. He looked back at Gabriella as her eyes focused on him, catching him staring at her hair. Troy felt himself growing red, embarrassed at him being caught in the act.

He looked down "I'm sorry," he chuckled quietly berating himself. Gabriella giggled at his now red face covered in his brunet haired bangs, finding it amusing that she had caught him staring at her hair. She ran a hand to it, did he like it in a ponytail, did he really like her, for crying out loud she caught him staring at it that had to mean something.

Troy looked up not saying anything, the only sounds he heard were the faint tunes of faraway music playing somewhere. Troy thought once again of the song that he and Gabriella sang that karaoke night, something had changed that night something that changed his world, and for the better, weeks ago he would cringe at the thought of stepping into the drama club or even singing. But now he was more than eager to do it.

Was it because he was seeing things in a new light, was it because of Gabriella or maybe it was because of him? It felt right to be with Gabriella every time he was with her, every time he was with her, he felt like a part of him was released like the walls were breaking slowly, crumbling to his feet, as if he was breaking free becoming someone else, not Troy Bolton team captain or popular guy, just a regular boy.

The last few days relayed in his head, mainly of what his friends did, could he really call them that anymore, it was their fault for causing the ridge between him and Gabriella in the first place? After they had revealed what they had done, apologizing for the tenth time, Troy walked off angered for deliberately hurting him and Gabriella. One thing that stood clear in his mind was what Jason added "Gabriella was real upset about it, Taylor told us she even cried." Troy wasn't a jerk, he never wanted to make a girl cry it just wasn't him, not him but when he had heard that, he felt his heart drop, he felt so much lower than before, consumed with guilt that he had hurt Gabriella so much that she had cried.

Troy looked at her and grabbed one of her hands, making Gabriella look at him. She looked back at her small hand enveloped in Troy's big one, feeling a tingly feeling between their hands touching the same touch she felt when he had grabbed her hand while racing down from the garden balcony, Gabriella looked up at him, his aquamarine blue eyes meeting with her exotic brown eyes, she could stare at them all day finding herself lost in his beautiful ocean-colored orbs.

"I really am sorry about what I said," Troy said "these past days have sucked without me talking to you," he added remembering at how much it hurt not talking to Gabriella "I felt that you hated me."

Gabriella shook her head, sure she was mad at him but she would never hate him, not Troy or Taylor even if it was her fault that Troy had said all those things.

"I never hated you Troy," Gabriella responded smiling, "I was just…hurt, but really it's okay."

Troy shook his head "No it's not okay, I really hurt you and I never want to do that to you ever again," He squeezed her hands meaning the words he said "ever."

He lifted his left hand, his fingers slowly stroking her cheek. Gabriella could feel her cheek tingle with Troy's huge fingers, sparks igniting in her. Gabriella looked deep into his eyes, it was the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, like a magical sapphire color, he leaned closer, Troy's mind relayed to memories of meeting Gabriella, finding her in East High, auditioning for the callbacks (accidentally), showing her his top secret hiding place (the garden rooftop), his arms wrapped around Gabriella's as he spun her around the gym floor, even falling deeper in love with her. And before he knew it her felt his lips on hers a soft slow kiss.

The action surprised Gabriella, as his lips brushed on hers, she gasped inwardly at Troy's sudden actions, but she didn't pull away, she instead began kissing him. Troy's lips felt soft to Gabriella, his cologne scent touching her face, emotions felt free like cars driving free down a highway. She felt sparks, tickling her lips as her arms moved, wrapping her arms around his neck finding it very comfortable there. Troy's hands moved from Gabriella's petite waist to her small cheeks deepening the kiss. Troy then opened his eyes shocked at his actions. What was he doing? He immediately stopped his lips parting from Gabriella's. Her eyes were bulged was she mad at him, would she slap him and call him a pervert. Suddenly he felt nervous around Gabriella; he scratched his head awkwardly and looked around,

"I – um" he said "I should uh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have done that" he said turning a bright red. She looked at him still shocked all this time she had harbored her feelings for him in case he didn't like her back but in reality he did . Gabriella came closer to him smiling, the stars seemed brighter everything was bigger, even Troy, Gabriella touched his face and grinned her mood increasing as she said "I'm glad you did." And with that she kissed him, the form of affection lasting longer. When their lips parted away from each other, they looked at each other grinning. Troy looked down and began to speak:

"Listen, Gabriella," he whispered "I _really_ like you, and not like a friend but as a girlfriend."

"I do too." Gabriella grinned

"So," he said taking her hands in his smiling not hesitating to ask his question "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella gave him a skeptical look although shocked and happy that Troy had asked. "What about your dad, and your friends, and the entire school?" she asked doubtfully.

Troy shook his head, he was strong enough to make his own decisions "I said it on the phone, this isn't _about_ my friends or my dad or for East High, this is about how I _feel_," he said squeezing his hands, he just got Gabriella back he wouldn't let his friends or his dad cause him to lose her again. He then moved his hands to Gabriella's cheeks cupping them with his hands "If they can't handle the fact that I am in love with you than screw them." Gabriella looked into the determination that stood firm in his bright blue eyes. She felt touched at his words as she reminded himself, somehow Troy reminded Gabriella of Romeo when he didn't care that he was a Montague because he was in love with Juliet. Gabriella smiled, finding herself deep in love with Troy Bolton she grinned and came up to him kissing him full on the lips.

Carmela Montez looked from the edge of her daughter's bedroom door, although she did want to walk in and make herself noticeable, she didn't want to interrupt the moment her daughter was sharing with the Troy Bolton she had just met almost five minutes ago. Somehow she could tell that Troy was going to talk with her daughter one way or another and that she could sense that in his blue eyes he was determined to apologize face to face with Gabriella. Of course she was mad at the boy for sneaking into the backyard and trespassing but she was also touched at how Troy had treated her daughter. She recalled Gabriella's words before as mom told her about Troy, "He's a nice guy mom, the first one to see me as an actual girl not a freaky math girl, and he's cute."

Just by looking into her amber eyes, she knew that Troy was not "just not a friend" but someone more, her daughter was in love. She knew those eyes herself as she had personally experienced when she had fell in love with Gabriella's father Eduardo. Perhaps this move was good for Gabriella after all, maybe Eduardo was watching over her. Carmela smiled tears about to spill as she silently thanked Eduardo for bringing Troy into her daughter's life. She stayed out to watch if Gabriella would walk with Troy in her bedroom, hoping that Troy didn't take it into the next level with her daughter. But as Troy walked away exiting the way he came as he climbed down the tree after talking some more, Carmela smiled as she quietly exited the door, knowing she had to discuss the subject with Gabriella in the morning.

Troy had to grip the branches on very tightly as he slowly climbed down the tree, his vision still altered from the kiss Gabriella had given him, at an moment Troy felt as if he was going to faint in shock, Gabriella Montez had just agreed to be his girlfriend. He wondered what his friends, his dad, the rest of East High would say when they had eventually found out, but then it didn't really matter what they thought as he walked down the road back to his house, he grinned to himself, he expected to feel this way when he had won the championship against West High but Troy felt that even if he didn't win, at least he would still have Gabriella right by his side, and in the end he still would have won something else, love. And on the January night Troy Bolton felt right in his heart, on that cool, calm January night, that it truly _was_ a start of something new, maybe he _did_ have to thank that guy after all, someday.

* * *

><p>For years at East High you were labeled "jock" "braniacs" "drama geek" that's all you were that's all people saw you. But two teenagers, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez broke the status quo proving to the school that you can be whoever you want to be by unintentionally auditioning for the roles of Arnold and Minnie something that turned the school upside down throwing them adrift. They broke free just like the song they sang together proving to their classmates that the sky's the limit and you don't have to stick to the status quo.<p>

It motivated other students to break from the stereotypes they were, Zeke became brave enough to fulfill his love for cooking and joined the cooking club getting better at making cookies and Crème Brûlées. Martha the "braniacs" joined the dance club and tried out for the cheerleading club despite who she was, the school saw a brand new side of Martha a new fun loving person that she desperate to hide for almost two years. With that she gained new friends and lost old ones, but she was happy to finally be herself in a place she felt scared to. And "Hawk" (his real name Brian) was free to show a more formal side of himself happy to actually bring his violin to school, now people could see less of "Hawk" and more of Brian.

Troy and Gabriella were now seen as two regular high school students so much more than just as a "label". Sure, some were shocked that the wildcat superstar had fallen for the class braniac even Sharpay Evans the ice queen, but neither Troy nor Gabriella cared, they were in love, they were happy and that's all that mattered. And soon Taylor and Chad began to date as well as they both looked past what they saw themselves as. Soon East High was no longer a division of cliques, now it was diverse, with people just being themselves, being who they really are never afraid to express themselves, happy to break free.

Peer pressure is an issue that still happens in high school today, students are forced to carry a label "cheerleader" "nerd" "jock" "geek" along with the stereotypes that go with it. Don't wait for someone to break the status quo, do it yourself, break free of your label and stereotype. High School is tough but in reality it is just like kindergarten just like Gabriella said you don't have to be anyone else but yourself, and it could be the start of something new.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I am not sure what not to say as of now, besides the fact that this is the longest I have written for a one-shot (so far) so … please give feedback, REVIEW, please it would make me very happy if you did. <strong>


End file.
